Cegua
Summary La Cegua or La Segua 'is a recurrent legend from the folklore of many central american countries, primarily Nicaragua and Costa Rica. There are many versions of the history of this legend, but the most prominent one is this one (Source): ''She appears in a white corn leaf dress with a veil covering her face. It is said that she has long black hair covering her face. She is also said to wear a Guarumo Tree leaf dress and her voice is made rasping and hollow by plantain leaves covering her teeth. Others say that her face is ghostly and that her eyes stare into her victim’s souls. Still another version says that she is believed to have the face of a horse. Nicaraguans also say that she walks through the woods and back roads naked, waiting for her next victim. Men are drawn to her fantastical silhouette. The words she speaks to these men are so horrific that the victim goes insane instantaneously – something from which they never recover. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 9-B Name: Often called La Cegua, though sometimes also called La Segua. Origin: Mythology (Nicaraguan and Costa Rican folklore) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch, Evil Woman, Ghost Powers and Abilities: Stated to have superhuman abilities, Can apparently stare into one's soul, Intangibility (It is said that she can pass through solid objects), Flight (It is said she can levitate above ground and fly at extreme speeds to follow men for them to reach at her traps), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 4. It is stated that the words she speaks to men make them insane instantaneously. It is stated that those who see her are driven crazy), Status Effect Inducement (Those who have seen her are stated to be found with diarrhoea, heavy fever and with their eyes exorbitant), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Source. In the Nicaraguan version, it is stated that she pukes her soul into a jar, which makes her soulless), Transformation (Though not combat applicable, she transformed from being a witch to a Cegua) Attack Potency: Wall level (It is stated in multiple versions of this legend that she has superhuman abilities, it is also stated in other version that she has the power of the back legs of a horse after transforming in her own legs. Horses have a kicking power of around 2000 PSI. Source) Speed: Peak Human to Superhuman (It is stated that she, with the legs of a horse, can move at fast speeds with this. The average speed of a horse is 40-48 km/h) likely far higher flight speed (It is stated that she can move at extreme speeds when flying, though an exact number is not known) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class (It is stated that she has, after transforming, the power of the back legs of a horse in her own legs. The average kicking power of horses is 2000 PSI) Durability: Wall level (After transforming, it is stated that she has enough endurance and ability to withstand blows comparable to that of a horse) Stamina: Unknown, likely High (It is said that she has endurance comparable to a horse after transforming) Range: Standard melee range, unknown with Status effects. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Apparently can lure men at night and lead them into her traps, otherwise average Weaknesses: If you throw her mustard seeds, she will stop to pick up all of them. Apparently, sometimes she is vulnerable, due to being a spirit in some versions, to crosses and holy objects. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Spirits Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Madness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 9